Heart of Two
by KyuRisu
Summary: Shelby McNew. Miya Aiiro. They might have been different in appearances, had different personalities, had different bodies even, but they were the same. Two halves, combining to make a whole.


Shelby McNew. Miya Aiiro. They might have been different in appearances, had different personalities, had different bodies even, but they were the same. "Don't patronize me! I never asked to be born a shapeshifter!" Syra sighed, hanging her head in defeat. Miya had gone off the deep end again. "Okay Miya. I understand. I'm sorry." These were the only things you could say to her when she got like this. Anything else and she blew her top and would _end_ you. Satisfied, the girl before her hissed violently before teleporting away. Syra turned to find her daughter, also called Miya, standing behind her, looking thoroughly terrified of her friend's sudden outburst. "It's okay Little Miya, she'll calm down soon. Come on, let's go get some lunch." "Okay mommy." _'Miya...'_ Right in the middle of her thoughts, she was interrupted by a very familiar name being shouted from the cafeteria. "SHELBY MCNEW!" Little Miya fell to the ground laughing, while Syra slammed her head against the wall. "Really!? Really, again!?" The doors were thrown open, and a suspiciously bright yellow army headed towards the showers. A teenager's voice was heard hysterically laughing and a figure stood up, covered in a yellow substance and holding a bottle of mustard, which had spontaneously exploded. _Everywhere._ Syra walked in, knee-deep in mustard. "Shelby McNew, now what have you done?" This was Miya's other half. Originally they had been a single girl, but once the third year of their lives hit, they split. "Sorry Syra, I can't help it if I'm clumsy." "This isn't just clumsy! That bottle freaking exploded! Why is it that everything you touch somehow manages to bring something else down in flames!? And how did such a small bottle produce this much mustard!?" "I don't know." Syra sighed. "Let's get the vacuums and the hoses." "Yes Syra." _'You idiot...'_

An hour later, the cafeteria-and its former occupants-were squeaky clean and Life Alpha and Shelby were training. "No Shelby, focus on the _target_,_ not_ your hand." "Okay." She held her hand out towards the target and stared intently. Not five seconds later, a shower of flower petals burst from her hand and sailed towards the target... and missed horribly. Life Alpha sighed. _'Okay, progress. She actually did it. Now if we could just work on her aiming sills and fix the gaping hole in the wall...' _They had tried to reinforce the wall, but no one could seem to make it strong enough. Both Shelby and Miya had incredible power, and while Miya could lock most of it away and harness it, Shelby had no control of it and was a complete dunce at battling, but she was learning. Life Alpha called for a few other Life shapeshifters to fix the wall and Shelby ran off, intending to have some fun. _'_

Syra stood outside of a door, at her wits end. "Miya I know you're pissed, but Balance Alpha wants to see you and you don't disobey an Alpha!" She jumped out of the way of a door flying open and stood back up, face-to-face with Miya Aiiro. "I'm sorry Syra. I know I shouldn't lose my temper so easily, it's only the third week." "Hey, it's alright. Remember when I was pregnant with Little Miya? I barely stopped crying for a second." "Yeah I know. The only thing that could calm you down were those little yellow flowers Stelph brought you." "Yeah. But Balance Alpha is going to be majorly pissed if you don't hurry, so go, go!" Miya laughed and took off as fast as she could for the Balance hall. _'_

Syra smiled at her friend's retreating form. "Well, I'm glad that's over." She started to walk away when she froze, facepalming. "I can't believe I forgot... Storm! Minney! Where are you!?" She heard a little girl's voice from somewhere around her. "Tehehehehe, no one can find me." "Minney this is not a game. Come out here _right now_ or I _will_ get Stelph." Cowed, the trickster crawled out from her hiding place. Her light pink, almost purple eyes looked up pleadingly. "Don't call daddy. Please." "I won't if you tell me where Storm is hiding." The girl pointed to a box and Syra overturned it, where a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes was hiding under a purple cape. He came out and glared at his sister. "Minney!" "She was gonna call daddy!" "Oh alright, I forgive you. Sorry for hiding mommy." Syra smiled at her youngest and middle children. "It's okay, now come on, let's go!_" 'Children...'_

Shelby stood perched on the roof of the main base, about to bungee jump. After securing the cable, she jumped, but the cable failed. It snapped and wrapped firmly around her ankle, suspending her above the ground. "Ah great..." She, with some difficulty, turned her body right-side up, and began to pull herself up to the roof. It was then that the cable unwrapped itself from er ankle and her hands slipped. With a scream, she fell, and fell, and _fell_.


End file.
